


Life With Sam Winchester

by caprivana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Sam Winchester/You, F/M, Sam Winchester & You Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprivana/pseuds/caprivana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idk if I'm good at these, but I love writing so I'll give it a shot. ♡<br/>~<br/>You've been living with Sam and Dean for a while now, a couple of months at the least. After finding out you were the next prophet, they took you into the Bunker without any hesitation whatsoever.</p><p>They wanted to make sure you were protected.</p><p>Most days they left you to translating lore and didn't really interact with you to a great extent. Occasionally you'd watch some T.V. or go to a bar with the boys, maybe crack a few jokes. But that's about it.</p><p>However, this morning would start something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Morning Run

You woke up to hear a soft knocking sound coming from your bedroom door. Still drowsy and hair in a bundled mess from your bun last night, you got up from your bed with a yawn and opened the door. Sam smiled kindly at you.

"Oh, sorry if I woke you- I didn't mean to interrupt your sleep." Sam apologized.

"No no, it's fine," you reply with another yawn, covering your mouth with your hand. "I was just fixing to wake up anyhow. What's up?"

Sam stood there awkwardly for a second before scratching the back of his head and speaking again.

"Well, I- um... Dean is still asleep. He's, uh, not much of a morning person: as you'd might guess. And well, today is such a nice day and- Dean, he doesn't really like excersizing so I was- well, I was wondering if you'd like to join me this morning...?" Sam said, feeling a little nervous around you.

He knew you'd not hesitate to hit him for being an asshole or trash talk someone's ear off for making you upset.

He was careful.

"Oh, sure! I'd love to come with you." You reply with a groggy smile.

Sam smiles back and almost looks relieved.

"Great! I'll, just... let you get ready then. I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen." Sam replied, walking away.

You shut your door and began to find your athletic wear. You put on an under armour tanktop, shorts, and tennis shoes. You brushed out your messy bun and pulled your hair back in a neat ponytail. After brushing the ponytail out you put on a little chapstick (like you always do) and left your room, heading into the kitchen.

As you got closer to the kitchen, you heard a loud noise. Sam made himself a smoothie and was drinking it when you walked in.

You gave Sam a funny look.

"Oh what, now Dean and you won't let me have smoothies?" Sam chuckled.

You just shook your head and laughed lightly at him.

"C'mon weirdo, let's go." You said to him light-heartedly.  
~  
You and Sam had been jogging on the park path for a while now. His long legs we're carrying him quicker than your normal legs were carrying yourself. Sam stopped under a nearby tree and waited for you to catch up.

"You good?" Sam asked you.

You caught up to him and caught your breath with your hands on your hips.

"So far, yeah." You chuckled.

Sam grinned and started walking down the path again. Just walking. You walked beside him.

There was silence, but it wasn't awkward silence. You could hear eachother's rippled breaths and the soft chirping of birds in the trees. The sun was beating down on you both as it's light filtered through the trees.

"You have freakishly long legs." You commented, not even considering it to be rude.

Sam laughed.

"Tell me something I don't know."

You smiled, looking at the path ahead of you.

"Did you ever play sports in highschool? College?" You asked curiously.

Sam shook his head.

"No- I mean, I did play some basketball in my free time at Stanford but... I was more worried about my studies than becoming a basketball star." He chuckled.

You simply nodded.

"I see, I can understand that."

"So what about you?" Sam asked you.

"Well... in highschool I was on drill team and I also did some gymnastics classes. I stayed active but there weren't really ever any sports that peaked my interest."

Sam glanced over at you.

"You never did track? You're a good runner." Sam said surprised.

You punch him in the arm.

"Don't flatter me! You were almost a whole mile ahead of me earlier." You laugh loudly.

Sam laughed as well.

"I'm being serious! You're really good. I can't help I have 'freakishly long legs' to help me."

You shook your head still laughing.

"Well, I'm not very good at long distance, but my friends in college gave me the nick-name 'Sonic'. Not sure if that's saying much though." You raised your eyebrows.

He cocks an eyebrow at you.

"Is that so?" He chuckled.

"Mhm." You nod.

"Dare to sprint me all the way to that bench over there?" He challenged.

You laughed.

"And why would I do that?"

Sam scratched the back of his head cutely.

"If you beat me then I'll give you a piggy back ride the way back." He offered with a grin.

"And what if you get there first?" You asked cautiously.

"I get to take you out for a cup of coffee." Sam smiled.

You couldn't refuse. It'd be a win either way.

"Alright. Deal." You smiled at him.

Sam chuckled.

You both took your beginning positions, and both counted to three.

"1... 2... 3!"

*you both say in sync*  


You and Sam dash off, he shoots ahead of you (because of his long moose legs) but begins to slow as you get closer to the bench. You take this chance to get ahead of him.

You pump your short legs as hard as you can, moving your arms in sync with your feet as you inhale and exhale at an insane rate.

You caught up to Sam and he looked at you from the side with an almost surprised look. You grinned at him before speeding further ahead. Sam eventually slowed down to a jog, it being evident that he wouldn't beat you to the bench.

You made it and slowed yourself down quickly, flopping yourself down on the bench with your back against it, huffing loudly and smiling at Sam tiredly.

Sam reached you and was breathing heavily with his hands on his hips.

"You're really fast." He breathed with a grin.

"I used to beat my college friends at sprints around the campus pavilion all the time. But I can't do long-distance running." You laughed.

You both sat there for a minute catching your breath.

"You know, I might have won that piggy back ride, but I'd still love to go out for a cup of coffee with you." You smiled at him.

Sam looked almost surprised at your notion.

"Really?" He asked, unsure if you were joking with him.

"Yeah, really." You smile again.

Sam looked really happy as he stood up.

"Alright, get on." He said, turning around so his back was facing the bench, his arms slightly away from his sides.

You laugh and stand on the bench, putting your hands on his muscular shoulders and giving a little hop to get yourself onto his back. You yelped without realizing. You wrapped your legs around his waist and slung your arms around his neck firmly but not tightly. He put his hands under the back of your knees and his forearms supported your thighs.

"Giddy up, horsie." You said playfully.

Sam smiled, looking back at you before walking down the path you had both run on previously.

After about thirty minutes of him walking and you both talking, you reached the bunker. You let go of Sam and landed on the ground smoothly, sliding down his back as you got off of him.

"Thanks, Sam. You did good." You smile, petting his hair.

He chuckled at you.

"You were a light load to carry."

You both entered the bunker and drank tons of water. After a few minutes you decided to go to your room to change into non-sweaty clothing and continue reading your book. Sam followed you down the hall on his way to his room.

As you began to enter your room, Sam passed by you. You paused for a moment.

"Hey, Sam?"

Sam walks back to your room door.

"Yeah?"

You're still facing away from the hall until you turn around and look up at him.

"Thanks for today. It was a lot of fun." You smiled at him.

He smiled back.

"I'm glad. It's nice to have somebody to run with."

"You better invite me again." You say with a smirk.

Before Sam knew what was happening, you had clenched the neck of his tank top in a fist and pulled him down into a kiss.

You pulled away and looked up at him with a smirk. He looked crazily surprised.

"And don't forget about the coffee." You reminded him, letting go of his shirt and walking into your room backwards, shutting the door slightly.

"I'll see you a little later." You smile, seeing him still dumbfounded, with a goofy smile on his face before it softened.

"Later." Sam replied, walking away from your door.

You shut it slowly with a *click*.

Coffee with Sam.

How nice that sounded.


	2. Warmer On Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make this a series sort of thing! I noticed that my one-shot was a pretty good success, so I'm extending this now into a full-blown story. I'm not sure exactly how it will pan out but it will have chapters. In each chapter it will have an experience you share with Sam Winchester. Please give Kudos if you like this, and comment to tell me what you think! Helpful criticism is allowed. <3

You were walking around in the bunker attempting to get cellphone reception. Staring down at your phone screen and occasionally holding it high in the air, you made your way to each available room. Scavenging each corner, knick, and cranny. You even stood on the kitchen counter. Dean, who was on his laptop drinking a cup of whiskey, looked at you like you were nuts. To your disapproval, you got no bars. You sighed heavily.

"Damn."

"What's wrong?" A voice asked from behind you.

You turned quickly. And for the first time, you looked down at Sam Winchester. His hazel, puppy-dog eyes stared up at you curiously.

"I can't get any service." You complained, slouching your shoulders.

Sam smirked softly.

"Bummer."

You narrowed your eyes at him, falling into a criss-cross position on the counter and staring at your phone, then back at him.  
"Do you know why I can't get any reception?" You asked knowingly.

"I shut your connection off."

"What?!" You yelled, your voice becoming higher.

"Hear me out, okay-"

"No! You know what? I'm so sick of this already! First you kidnapped me, then you made me stay isolated in this stupid bunker, and now I can't even use my cellphone?!"

"She has a point." Dean chuckled.

"I know it seems a little crazy, but belive me, it's what's best." Sam egged on.

You scoffed.

"Unbelieveable."

"To be fair, I really didn't want to do it. It was Dean's idea." He continued.

"Not cool." Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam.

You rolled your eyes and smirked at the younger Winchester.

"Sure. Okay." You said simply, pushing yourself off of the counter and walking past him out of the kitchen.  
Sam chuckled and scratched the side of his face, following behind you.

"So, remember how I asked about a cup of coffee about a week ago?" Sam questioned as you both walked down the hall.

"Maybe."

"Want that cup of coffee today?" Sam asked you.

You shrugged your shoulders, playing it off meanly.

"I dun'no." You continued walking.

Sam grabbed your shoulder.

"Please don't be mad at me."

When you turned around and grabbed his hand that was on your shoulder, he wasn't expecting a smile to be on your face. His gaze softened.

"Why would I be mad?" You played.

"Because you can't send texts anymore and it's all my fault." Sam admitted.

"Well at least I have you to talk to, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He smiled.

You smiled at him and began to walk to your room.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Getting ready to go out for some coffee." You replied to him, continuing to walk.

"You want to go now?"

"Yeah, why not?" You asked, turning around for a moment.

Sam smiled at you.

"Well if that's what you want."

You turned back around and was fixing to walk into your room when you stopped.

"Be ready in half an hour." You told him, smirking and walking inside to get ready.

 

You exited your bedroom and walked down the hall to the main area of the bunker. You wore some comfy denim jeans, a loose, cream-colored sweater and some combat boots. your hair was pulled into a messy bun and you had a hint of makeup on to brighten up your morning face.

Sam was typing something on his laptop but changed his focus onto you when you entered the room.

He was starstruck.

"You... beautiful."

You almost questioned if he meant to say that out loud or whether he meant to keep it to himself.

"Thank you." You replied with a grin.

Sam almost looked like he blushed a little.

He shut his laptop closed and stood up from hsi chair, grabbing his coat off of the back of it and pushing it in.

"Ya'll heading out?" Dean asked Sam, taking a sip of his whiskey. He set it down and kicked back in his own chair comfortably.

"Yeah, getting some coffee."

"No invite?" Dean asked, sounding fakely hurt.

"No." You reply with a laugh.

Dean smirked at you both.

"Have fun then." Dean replied, digging into his pocket and pulling out his key to Baby. He tossed them to Sam, who caught them. Dean began leaning back towards the table and taking another sip of his whiskey, cracking his knuckles and beginning to click on things on his laptop screen.

"If you wreck Baby I'll kick your ass, Sam. Now get 'outa here before I throw up." Dean joked.

You chuckled and Sam just smiled and rolled his eyes.

Sam led you outside and you both got into the Impala, riding off into town.

 

You found a nice cafe in town and decided to grab a cup of coffee there. You spent about an hour and a half there talking about serious and silly things. Mostly silly things.

"So Dean was really afraid of literally everything...?!" You asked Sam, your stomach aching from laughing so much.

"Yeah, if he weren't in so much danger I probably would've laughed about it."

"I can't believe he got scared of a cat inside of a locker." You laughed.

Sam laughed back.

"His scream was the funniest part. All, 'AHHHHHHH! AHHH!" Sam attempted to recreate.

You busted out laughing even more. The people around you both probably thought you were crazy.

"It was pretty pathetic." Sam chuckled.

"Says you, mister Clown-phobia."

Same shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"At least that's my only fear." Sam said quietly.

Your smile faded a bit as his did.

Was he hiding something?

"Well, it's only 2:30 and there's plenty of daylight to burn. Wanna go ice-skating? I saw a rink not too far from here when we were on our way to the cafe." You suggested.

Sam sat there for a moment, scratching the side of his face.

"What's wrong...?" You asked him.

"I've never been ice-skating before." He admitted with a nervous chuckle.

"You mean your parents never took you to a skating rink?!" You say in a loud whisper.

Sam sat their quietly, his shoulders seeming to slump a little.

 

"Oh..." You breathed out in realization.

"Well no better time than the present. Let's go!" You say happily.

Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know..."

You stood up and grabbed his hand, making him stand up.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" You convince him, dragging him out of the cafe in excitement.

 

Once you both arrive you pick out your skates. They barely had skates big enough for Sam. You kept on picking on him about it and being a Saquach, but he knew you were just pulling his leg.

He seemed okay walking on the skates to get to the rink, but when you both were fixing to step onto the ice, he stopped abruptly, forcing you to stop as well.

"What is it?" You asked him curiously.

He looked down at you and chuckled.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Of course you can. It's just like learning to ride a bike! You might fall a few times but after a while your body will figure out how to balance and you'll get the hang of it." You replied, smiling at him softly.

"Alright. But if I fall then you can't blame me." He smiled.

"Totally my fault. I will claim the badge of dishonor."

He got onto the ice slowly. Sam seemed to be handling this pretty well.

You started to skate a little, holding his hand and leading him. He wobbled a bit and got back his balance.

"This seems ridiculously dangerous." Sam commented.

"It's perfectly safe." You assured him, pointing at all the little kids speeding past.

Sam watched as each kid flew past the both of you and marveled at them.

You turned around and smiled at him, skating backwards and taking both of his hands in yours.

"You're pretty good at this, huh?" Sam grinned at you.

"I've had my fair share of ice-skating experience." You reply. "But you've gotta move your feet some, we're already a quarter way around the rink and I've been pulling you the whole time." You chuckle. "Just shift your weight between your feet. When your weight is on one foot, push with the opposite foot out and back behind you. Like this." You say, letting go of one of his hands and turning back around to imitate the movement.

"Alright." Sam said. You turned your head to watch him as he attempted to do what you just did.

"Good! You're going to get this in no time." You complimented, turning back around to face him, smiling.

"You're brave for doing this backwards." Sam laughed.

"What? Nah, I do this all the time." You grin. "Practically like walking."

You both made it about three fourths of the way around the rink like that.

Then suddenly, without warning, the back of your left skate hit a knick in the ice. You gasped in surprise. You began to feel yourself fall backwards, your head getting closer to the ice.

"Woah-" Sam said in surprise. After seeing you falling, he pulled you into him, causing himself to fall as well. He turned quickly to where he was the one falling onto the ice instead of you. He landed with a thud, you falling ontop of him instead of on the ice. He had one of his hands on the top of your back and the other around the back of your head protectively.

You opened your eyes (which you hadn't even realised were closed shut) and looked at him in surprise.

You laughed.

"You alright?" Sam asked with a grin.

"I'm perfect." You replied.

After realizing you were basically using him as a bed, you began to attempt to get up.

"Sorry." You chuckled, putting your hands on the ice on either side of him and placing your feet back on the ice. You felt like Bambi.

Sam attempted to get up right after you did, grabbing the side of the wall of the rink with one hand and holding your forearm with the other, helping you stand up all the way.

"That was a close one." Sam noted, you both holding onto the wall of the rink with one hand.

"It was." You chuckled. "Thank you."

"Of course." Sam replied with a soft smile, grabbing your free hand and pulling you along with him this time.

You both began skating side by side now, hand in hand.

He smiled down at you and gave a subtle closed-mouth laugh.

"What's so funny?" You grinned.

"It's just that, you were supposed to be the one teaching me and you're the one who fell."

You rolled your eyes and laughed at him.

"The one to fall first! Don't count yourself safe yet, Sam." You warned.

"What do you mean?"

"You're bound to fall more than once before we leave this rink. It's the rules."

"What rules?" Sam laughed.

"The skating rules!" You reply.

"Those seem like unfair rules." Sam said with a smile.

"Blame skating then." You chuckle.

You both continued to skate around for about fifteen minutes. You had fallen for a second time. The score was you zero, Sam two. The one with the most points by the end of skating got to choose what you both did next time you decided to go out. Sam just began laughing at you for falling for a second time.

"Shut up!" You laughed, playfully hitting him. He only laughed more.

"Watch, all this laughing at me is going to come back to bite you in the ass."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Sure."

You shook your head at him.

"I'm warning you. Just wait."

"Wait for wha-"

Then there it was.

Sam fell right on his ass.

You burst out laughing at him. He sat there, shoulders slumped in a chuckle, shaking his head and looking up at you.  
You looked down at him with a grin.

His hazel, puppy-dog eyes sucked the air right out of your lungs.

You helped him up and you both began skating again.

"Go ahead."

"What?" You asked with a chuckle.

"Say you told me so." Sam smirked.

"I told you so."

Sam stopped the both of you, taking your other hand in his and wrapping your arms around his waist. You looked up at him in confusion.

"What're you-"

He placed both of his large hands on either side of your face, kissing you softly on the mouth. He pulled away and smiled at you. You smiled back up at him with a blush.

"What was that?" You asked him.

"A token of my appreciation for looking out for me." He chuckled.

"I guess I should look out for you more often, then." You smiled with another blush.

He let go of your face and grabbed you hand, pulling you to skate with him some more. After a long while of more skating neither of you fell again. Though, you constantly attempted to make eachother fall. Falling was the point of the game after all.  
It ended with you one, Sam two. He would get to pick where you both went next time.

You both exited the skating rink and left the building, getting back into the Impala.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" You asked Sam.

"No. It was really fun." He replied.

"So would you go again?"

"Probably not, unless I were with you." Sam admitted with a soft smile.

"Well then we should go again. Maybe we should invite Dean to come next time we go." You laughed.

"Can we team up and make him fall instead of making eachother fall?" Sam chuckled.

"We totally can." You laughed even harder. Sam joined in the laughter.

"He'd probably be really pissed at us for doing that though." Sam laughed.

"He'll be alright. We'll buy him a pie on the way back." You suggested with a chuckle.

"Dean does love his pie."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this! Let me know how it was by commenting/giving it a Kudos. I'd really appreciate an support for this story/imagine. Should I write more of these? Let me know as well!


End file.
